dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Recoome
Hair Is Recoome the only person to ever have their hair damaged by a ki blast? --Carrion 17:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. He's the only one I can think of off-hand. (At least whose hair was damaged without the rest of his head being destroyed along with it, of course.) I know Android 16's head was damaged by Semi-Perfect Cell, but I don't think his hair was affected. -- 22:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::I guess Toriyama has it out for balding redheads--Carrion 02:29, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :: ::Is it me, or does Reccoome sorta look like Android 16??? Anyone else see that??? ~Tomboy820 :::One time I did think Recoome was recreated and powered up, to be like 16. Of course this is not what I think now. I was young back then. (Also, Tomboy820, use 4 tildas to sig :3 like so: ~ ~ ~ ~ (no spaces)) TanorFaux 17:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Episode name for the quote Pardon me guys, but do you have any idea what the name of the episode was when Reccome sticks his middle finger? Dekoshu talk 15:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Uh sorry I don't remember the episode but I do remember that he sticks his middle finger to Goku right before he fights him. Vegeto30294 23:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Um Isn't recoome Human? He sure looks it.--Ice Kitsune 01:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :That is a good question. I really don't know he could just be another alien. Figuring that out is like figuring out if Pikkon is a Namekian without him ever saying it.Vegeto30294 23:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, Pikkon doesn't look Namekian. Lack of pointy ears and antennae and such.--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :He's an android, In episode 51: No Refuge From Recoome he is beating Vegeta and Vegeta thinks to himself "If only there was some way to summon up enough strenth to defeat this overgrown android" 07:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::A single comment in one of the many dubs isn't enough to go off of. 08:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I remember hearing this line and being somewhat confused by it. I think it's worth a mention in the Behind the Scenes? Lalala la 18:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, seeing as no humans knew of the existence of Frieza's work and empire, it is impossible for him to be human. Recoome is the product of evolution that, on an alien planet, happened to take the 1 in a billion chance to evolve into a human-looking alien. In short, no. Recoome is a humanoid alien. Brolyislegendary 21:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can accept this explanation seeing as how Saiyens not only (save for the tail) look human, but can also breed with them. Ty 18:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :He says he's human in DBZ Funimation dub! Flamedude22 21:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So who dubbed the versions where Vegeta calls him an Android? Ty 18:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :: He says to gohan something to the effect of "Your awful fiesty for a human (brutish lagh) I should know ."Flamedude22 15:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Android Building on what the IP mentioned in the previous topic, even if we do not determine a final assertion of Recoome's species, I think we should still mention this controversy about it and how the various sources conflict, as well as problems with the plausibility of either humans or androids being members of the federation. Android#Trivia mentions in its first bullet: :Before the android concept had become more fleshed out in the anime series, particularly by the Trunks Saga (when previously there was only one android character in the franchise), the term 'android' is used in "Enter Goku" by Vegeta, to describe the seemingly invincible Recoome. No Refuge from Recoome is the 25th episode of the Namek saga. Enter Goku is episode 26. Two consecutive mentions (even if this is the dub) seem notable to me. The dubs have often changed or added data not present in the original, so this may conflict with the original Japanese lines. If someone could check on those, that would be great, but until then, a mention of the dubs will be made. Vegeta may not be asserting he's actually an android, it may be a form of insult among Saiyens, who knows? Ty 18:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Middle finger picture. I don't personally have a problem with this pic being here, but since this is an all ages site, should the Recoome flipping off Goku picture be in an article? It's just something I'm curious about since this is an all ages site, and I assumed admins wouldn't want that type of picture there. I don't care what happens, but It's just a question I want to ask. Thanks. 22:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ... This isn't an all ages site. Where did you get that from? 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 22:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : This is an all ages site. Where did YOU get that from? Anyway, back on topic, someone being on Dragon Ball Wiki most probably watched the series already and actually saw Recoome showing middle finger. So, I don't see what's the problem. I said almost the very same thing when a few guys had asked the Bath page to get removed. - 22:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : : I see your point there Kill You. Thanks. It was just a question I was unsure about. Also, it was just in case say somebody might have watched some sort of edited version or something. 22:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : : I got that from wikia. To join wikia, you have to be at least 13, so it's not all ages. Anyways, I agree with Kill You. Also, if you have to be at least 13 to join wikia, then I think someone who's 13 has seen a middle finger before, and it's not that much of a shcok for them. --Owenandheatherfan ::: After seeing what a 12 year-old girl said in a blog post on this wiki, I guess Recoome showing middle finger is just too innocent. And Owenandheatherfan; almost every community site has the age limit of 13 when registering, but it's not only about being on the wiki. Even a six year-old kid could visit this wiki without being a user as the content on the wiki majorly is for a specific age range. - 22:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: But why would someone as young as that visit a wiki? And trust me, kids are aware of curses and middle fingers and all that. 22:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I was just giving an example. And yeah, kids know everything nowadays. So, I don't see a simple middle finger pic as a nuisance. - 23:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Mhm. They probably know a lot more than... a middle finger. I mean. They probably do the middle finger themselves. 23:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: As a policy, wiki's are not censored. Wikipedia has this policy, as does Halopedia. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 17:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Recoome's Scouter Hello, isn't it interesting to anyone that Recoome's scouter is one of the few scouters not to be destroyed? Instead, in a episode of batteling Vegeta, after recieving a hit from vegeta, it simply falls off him in the fight, not breaking or exploding. Should it be noted in the Trivia section? Ripto22475 00:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 Recoome, a saiyan? Out of most of Frieza's hencemen, Recoome is the closest one that looks like a human/saiyan. It's very likely that he's not human since he could manhandle Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan with an array of attacks humans in the show could never do, and the only other species in the universe closest in design to human would be saiyan. Wouldn't that qualify for him to possibly be a saiyan stupid enough to blindly follow Frieza or Ginyu's orders? Goji73 03:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :He's not a Saiyan, he's not a Human, he's not an android. He's a mutant alien. Just 'cause his skin tone's pale like a human's doesn't make him one either. We can never add assumptions as evidence on any of the articles. - 04:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Voice" "n the initial FUNimation dub, Recoome is voiced by Christopher Sabat with a rather intellectual and sophisticated voice and accent, yet in the Remastered editions, he sounds more mentally disabled and slow-witted, probably to match with his dimwitted appearance." Anybody have video of the intial voice? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 17:04, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_Oj1Mv5aVY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TS4m6SjUL3E http://www.dbz.tv/watching/dragonball-z-episode-80/1 (9:14) . http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xthedarkmagicx